Sparrow and Swan: Birds of Freedom
by Jengarola
Summary: A story of Elizabeth Swan and Jack Sparrow.
1. Introduction

**Sparrow and Swan: Birds of freedom**

**Chapter 1**

Captain Jack Sparrow, a man of great fortune, great adventures, but never great love. He'd only ever loved one person and when he plucked up the courage and said he loved her, she didn't love him back. That put a scar in Jack's heart, hence why he only went for wench's because he knew he could get what he wanted without any strings attached. Jack had always respected women, but now with each day passing his respect keeps getting less and less.

Elizabeth Swan was a woman that never quite knew what she wanted. When she was a little girl she wanted to be a pirate, but as she grew her father disapproved and stopped her from doing such things. She'd always read books on pirates and pretend they were stories about great sailors to her father. Her father, the Govenor of Port Royal had wanted her to marry a great sailor, he had hooked her up with James Norrington at one point but she refused and found refuge with William Turner who was a blacksmith... the closest thing she had to a pirate.

William Turner was a poor Blacksmith who always wanted to marry a fine woman and settle down. He had never loved someone before as he had never found soneone to share his time with, instead he locked himself away and practised with his sword, and putting in extra hours at the Blacksmithing house.

**A/N:** sorry its short, it's just an introduction chapter to the character in this story. Review please... and i hope you like it.


	2. Meeting under unwanted circumstances

**Chapter 2**

"Hoist the sails!!!...Get the anchor up!!" Jack barked his orders at his crew

"Aye Captain" They shouted back

Jack stood at the wheel of the Black Pearl, the one thing he can call his own. The Black Pearl to him was freedom, something he owned that he could love that didn't nag, didn't hurt him, the only thing he could do was listen to the waves of the sea hit the ship and smile.

--------

Elizabeth sat at the end of her table. At the other end was William.

Will "what's wrong?"

Elizabeth " oh, nothing I umm, just a bit under the weather" she said trying to convince him she was telling the truth.

Will "ok " he smiled and sat next to her and held her hand "if you want I'll take you to your room where you can rest"

Elizabeth felt guilty for lying to him, but she herself didn't know what was wrong. "ok that would be good"

Will took her hand and led her to her room, he sat her on the end of the bed and sat by her. He started to play with her hair and look deeply into her eyes.

Will "Elizabeth you look so beautiful in the candle light" She looked at him and smiled, he leaned in for a kiss and she didn't refuse. They started to get intimate and Will realized that she wasn't ill, but didn't care because he was enjoying himself. He moved his hand and put it on her hip and moved it towards the buttons at the from of her dress. He undone one and she gasped

Elizabeth "will " she said in a gasp and whisper

Will "Elizabeth " he said in the same tone

Elizabeth "no" she said in a quivering voice "i can't"

Will broke free and looked at her " why because your ill " he said in a stern voice. Elizabeth got upset at these words, she never meant to hurt him she just wasn't ready, so she ran out the door to get some fresh air. Will looked at the door and regretted being so harsh and forward. They had been arguing the last few days, and always seemed to make up, but this time felt different, he felt as though he had pushed Elizabeth.

--------

Elizabeth was walking on the dock crying.

Jack walked off his ship and stopped when he heard a faint cry. To him it sounded like an angel.

Jack "excuse me miss?"

She stopped in her tracks, wondering who said that.

Jack " Miss, are you ok?" he said in a confused voice

Elizabeth turned round "ummm... yes i suppose, i mean I'm not in the best of moods, who are you?" she had stopped crying, she was more interested in the rough looking man who seemed to care why she was upset.

He stood there and looked at a beautiful young woman, "my name? you ask?...is Captain Jack Sparrow"

She looked deep into his eyes and the biggest grin grew upon her face her smile reaching from one ear to the other "oh my...your THE pirate!"

Jack " THE pirates indeed... I..."

And before he could finish his sentence "you've sailed the seven sees, your the Captain of the Black Pearl, Your the legend that got away from the east India trading company without them even noticing!!...you. Your Captain Jack!!"

Jack was shocked at how much she knew about him and laughed "you no so much. Yet you forgot to mention...one...little...thing" after each word getting a little closer to him

Elizabeth "and what's that? " she said in a curious voice

Jack "how good i am...in the bedroom"

Elizabeth smiled and was shocked at the same time, this feeling felt different. She was curious why she wouldn't let Will speak to her like that, yet when Jack had said those few words she felt happy and tingly inside.

Jack looked at her and grinned "sorry Lizzie.. that was a bit forward of me."

Elizabeth " oh Jack,... yes it was "she gave out a little giggle which made him laugh as well. A loud grumble came from Jack

Jack "sorry luv, I'm just a tad hungry" he said holding his stomach

Elizabeth " would you like something to eat?"

Jack "yeah, why not...as long as your paying" They both laughed, and walked off together. Elizabeth forgetting about the argument she had with Will.

Jack and Elizabeth spent the evening together, drinking rum and eating expensive food, they giggled and laughed all night. Jack told her some of his great stories which she already knew, but pretended not to, to keep Jack happy.

It was the end of the night and Elizabeth realised she had to get back, Will may have done something wrong but she shouldn't block him out completely.

They stood at the bottom of the ramp to the Black Pearl.

Elizabeth "thank you Jack!... tonight has been really, really fun! and i wanted to thank you for that, its taken my mind off all my problems"

Jack "no problem Lizzie, any time!" there was a silence for a minute.

Elizabeth "well, not anytime because I'm sure you have places to be, better places then Port Royal and I'm sure you have better people to hang out with that some governors' daughter"

He looked into her eyes and moved closer to her, she locked eyes with him as he leaned in for a kiss, putting both his hands on her hips. They kissed for about 2 minutes and Elizabeth broke free in a panic.

Elizabeth "sorry Jack umm... i have a boyfriend, well at least i think i do" she let out a little giggle "but thank you, you really are a great man, and a great sailor" she looked down and started to mumbled "just what my father wants me to marry"

Jack looked at her "want me to walk you home?"

Elizabeth "no, its ok, goodbye Jack"

Jack "goodbye Lizzie" They stood and hugged for about 3 minutes trying to get every last moment of company, until Elizabeth broke free and slowly walked off. Jack watched her disappear into the distance and then retired to his cabin.


	3. Daja Vu

**Chapter 3**

Elizabeth's thoughts were all over the place, she had once loved Will, yet seemed to have an interest in Jack. She was certain it was just a silly crush on a pirate she had admired for years, so she stayed with Will trying to forget what she was feeling.

About a month or two went by and Elizabeth couldn't take in anymore, she didn't want to be with Will. She was scared, she felt guilty and was scared of what her father would think. She entered the dining room, Will sat at one end, and her Father sat at the other.

Elizabeth " Will, Father... we need to talk"

--------

Jack had been on a grand adventure for the time since he had left port royal, and decided to come back just once more, he wanted to stay, not for wenches, but because he wanted to have the pleasurable company of Elizabeth Swan.

Jack "Gibb, mind the ship, I'm to come back later"

Gibbs "aye Captain"

---------

Elizabeth sat over by Will and took hold of one of his hands. Her father saw this and immediately thought that she was going to ask him to marry her.

Mr. Swan " Elizabeth, dear, do you not think it wise if Will was to ask it"

Elizabeth "ask what?!" she was concerned on what her father was thinking about, she felt Will tug on her hands and hold them tightly.

Will "will you marry me Elizabeth"

Elizabeth looked at Will, then her father, she closed her eyes thinking, and an image of Jack popped into her head

Elizabeth "Will, I'm flattered but that was not what I wanted to talk about..." Will cut her off.

Will "oh, but still will you?"

Elizabeth shed one tear "no" she said in a quivering sad voice.

her father was outrages "ELIZABETH SWAN, how dare you not accept this fine offer!!"

She got upset and ran out. she ran for about 10 minutes until she bumped into someone.

Elizabeth "sorry, I didn't mean to "she said still crying, and looked up to see who she had bumped into

"Jack!" she said shocked yet happy voice

Jack "why is it every time we meet you seem to be crying?"

Elizabeth giggled and whipped her tears away and ran into Jacks arms and hugged him, he held her close and tightened his grip onto her, he liked the way she felt in his arms.

**A/N: sorry this is a short chapter, but still review :)**


	4. Like mother like daughter?

Jack and Elizabeth wandered around Port Royal, they didn't speak for most of the journey.

"Well, this is awkward" Jack said in is head but said out loud as well.

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just my former boyfriend has offered to marry me, and I did not accept and now he and my father hate me" she said getting upset at the same time. She felt his arms wrap round her and she returned the hug

"Its fine, don't worry luv, I'm sure it will all be fine, so tell me about your family"

Elizabeth looked at Jack in confusion _why does he want to know about my family? _she thought to herself

"Well my mother died when i was about 6, we were travelling from England and some pirates erm, well they came aboard and stole her from us" Elizabeth murmured as she didn't want to offend Jack, he looked at her in sympathy. "sorry" jack replied

"its not your fault!, god i never meant it like that!" She told him

"so, how do you know she is actually dead, how do you not know she could be out there being a pirate?" he looked at her, he used this question to see if she liked the idea of pirating

"Oh my, that would be good!, imagine that my mother doing what i always dreamed of!" a huge smile came upon her face

"Well luv, if you really want to be a pirate, i can help you out!... sail with me?!"

"What, really, are you being serious jack?" she looked happy and confused at the same time, he placed a hand on her cheeks "I've never been more sure of anything in my life" he whispered into her ear. The closeness and the feel of his breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine, she had never felt like this, not even with Will. In the distance Will had walked about and saw Jack and Elizabeth close, at this point he didn't know who jack was, and to him it looked like he was attacking Elizabeth

"GET OFF HER!" Will shouted, as he reached them he pulled them apart putting Elizabeth behind him and pointing his sword at Jack

"Will, NO!, what are you doing" she screamed trying to get to Jack

"I'm guessing that this is dear William!" he looked will up and down, "Eunuch.. must be!" a little giggle came from Elizabeth

"And who's this " Will looked Jack up and down and recognised him straight away "Jack Sparrow, is it?"

"CAPTAIN!" Elizabeth corrected him, both Jack and Will, looked at her.

"What Lizzie said" he smirked

"Will, what are you doing" she asked him

"He's a pirate!, he must be killed" stated will, he saw the look of upset in her eyes. As she heard the word must be killed she ran to Jack and held his hand and he put his arm round her waist, Will was shocked at the sight

"ok right when i say go, we run to the Pearl, if i stop at any point keep running and tell the crew of the pearl to set sail, I'll be there, i promise" he whispered to her, and as he finished his sentence he kissed her, Will was infuriated. He try to cut Jack but he dodged it "Go... RUN!"

Jack and Elizabeth started to run, he looked behind a could see Will was catching up, jack stopped to fight offWill, Elizabeth kept running until she realised Jack was not running with her, she looked round and saw with her horror that they were fighting _over me? _she wondered. She carried on running, it was what jack wanted. She got to the peal and climbed on, the crew looked at her and pointed there guns at her and Gibbs came forward.

"Who be you?" Gibbs asked

"Elizabeth is my name, Jack has sent me, he said to set sail and he promised he will be back" the crew laughed at her, like they were going to believe this random woman who had just come aboard there ship. They grabbed her

"get off me!" She screamed, but the crew didn't listen, the dragged her down to the brig.

Jack came aboard the ship later that evening "I thought i told you to go" he demanded a answer from gibbs

"No you didn't sir, you said mind the boat"

"No! you fool, Elizabeth, i sent her to tell you" he looked around the crew to see no Elizabeth

"ah, right then " Gibbs said as he motions two crew man to go and get Elizabeth from the brig.

They immerged with Elizabeth, and she broke free and ran to Jack and they hugged.

"Elizabeth" Jack whispered

"Jack, are you ok, did he hurt you??" she said with a concerned voice, still hugging him

"Yes i'm fine!" he put his arm round her waist and led her to his cabin " right, will you set sail now then gibbs?" he said sarcastically

"Aye Captain"


	5. A warm welcome

**Chapter 5**

Jack and Elizabeth entered the cabin. Elizabeth felt at home straight away.

"Where will I be sleeping jack?" she wondered, she was scared that she might have to sleep with the crew, and by her first experience with them, it wasn't what she wanted.

"you can sleep right here" he said opening his arms and showing the room "in my bed" he smirked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Thank you jack" she slowly walked up to Jack and hugged him, he held her back and his hold got tighter "your a good man"

"thanks, but not all good...I'm sleeping' in there with ya" he let out a laugh, Elizabeth's face was so shocked

"are you being serious?" she wondered sitting on the end of the bed

"every word luv" he sat down by her "sorry, but this is my bed as well, and i don't want you sleeping with the crew, so this is the only way" while he explained, he moved his hand on her thigh, and rubbing his hand up and down, she moved closer to Jack, and Jack looked into her eyes which were shining from the moon coming through the window "your beautiful lizzie, i'm glad i met you" she blushed at his words, and lightly kissed him on the lips, be made the kiss deeper, laying her down on the bed as they kiss.

"Jack" she said in a whisper " not tonight"

"Sorry luv, i was being to forward" he didn't mean what he said, for a few hours they just lay there in each others embrace, Jack stroke Elizabeth's arm, then her face, and she played with his hair, until they both fell asleep.

**A/N: really sorry for how short this is and how long it has taken me, I've had writers block, i really can't think of anything, if you have any ideas, tell me. Review please x**


	6. Worth Fighting for

**Chapter 6**

The next day Elizabeth helped out with the daily chores, but she got tired and decided to go to bed. Jack is sitting in has cabin

Elizabeth enters. She starts to take her clothes off…looks up and sees Jack

Elizabeth " oh jack, sorry!"

Jack looks her up and down (grins) "don't be…I don't mind"

Elizabeth " ha ha jack very funny. Turn around. I need to get changed into my gown"

Jack " na..its o.k. don't mind (big smile on his face)"

Elizabeth "JACK!"

Jack (sarcastically) "ok then"

Jack turns around, she starts to take her clothes, he turns back round, and looks her up and down….she doesn't realize he is watching her

Elizabeth turns around, not knowing he's been watching the whole time..

Elizabeth "what?"

Jack looks her up and down

Elizabeth realises what he was looking at, jack starts to walk towards her

Jack "curiosity"

Elizabeth smiles

He goes to kiss her

Elizabeth "Jack!, what are you doing??!"

Jack (whispers)" I want to know what it tastes like"

He puts his hand around her body and brings her close to him

Jack " Elizabeth…..I'm not going to kiss you…"

Elizabeth looks into jack eyes

Jack " your safe in my arms…..I'll keep you safe no matter where you are"

Jack lets her go, and they both go to their bed

The next morning jack woke up because he heard some shouting, Elizabeth followed Jack she was curious what was going on.

Barbossa "Nice to see you jack"

Jack "pleasure"

They all point their guns at Jack and Elizabeth

Jack puts his arms around Elizabeth " You'll be safe. I promise"

Elizabeth looks jack then Barbossa. Barbossa saw Jack holding a woman, but not in a lust kind of way, he looked as though he cared for Elizabeth.

Barbossa walks up to Jack

Barbossa " what ARE you doing Jack?!"

Barbossa snatches Elizabeth from jack

Jack "Let her go!" Jack shouted, he knew how powerful Barbossa was, and how cruel he can be.

Barbossa "Give me the Pearl or the girl gets it"

Jack "ok…(looks at the pearl, then Elizabeth).. Fine…take it. Just let her go!"

Barbossa looks at Jack, Barbossa releases Elizabeth… She runs to Jack and they hug.

Elizabeth "Thank you Jack!"

Jack "No, problem luv!"

Everyone goes to board the long boats

Barbossa "wait I'll be wanted in yer crew, Jack and Miss. Swan to go!"

Jack, Elizabeth are in one long boat

Elizabeth " I thought you would have put up a better fight for the Pear!"

Jack (looks at Elizabeth) "there are better things to fight for!"

Elizabeth smiles to herself

Jack "Elizabeth…. Are you ok, did he hurt you?!"

Elizabeth "yes, Jack I'm fine. Thanks to you"

Elizabeth" where are we going, we've got nothing but this long boat" Jack gets his compass out… it points to Elizabeth

Jack " well… (looks to his left and sees an Island)… over there (Points)"

Elizabeth "

Jack "For now. Until we sort things out"

They arrive at the Island

"Its Port Royal!"

Jack (says to himself) "no!"

Elizabeth (says out loud) "NO!"

She looks at Jack, she knew if anyone saw him they would hang him, and if her father saw Elizabeth they would never let her leave/

"what are we going to do Jack" she was concerned for his and her safety

"i suppose we just have to commandeer a ship" he said slyly with a grin on his face


End file.
